


coffee

by 0222fm



Series: 820 °C [4]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, puppy tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 05:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20077096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0222fm/pseuds/0222fm
Summary: jinsol is rarely distracted on her way to get coffee, today was an exception.





	coffee

"i can't be losing it -- i totally hear a bark," a girl with light brown hair was fidgeting near a drain, bangs sticking to her forehead in the summer humidity. "you hear it too, right?" a vague sound of a puppy was coming from somewhere under the street, it's yapping echoing out of the drain and into their ears. although faint, the two strangers who were crouched down could clearly make out the sound.

"yeah, i can hear it," jinsol had responded to the same question in the same way for the tenth time. before all of this, she was on her way to get her morning coffee. spending the equivalent on a caffeinated drink as she did on her dinner was a luxury she would never give up, no matter how much financial criticism she received from her mother. she had almost made it to her regular cafe, too, when a stranger tugged her hand and pulled her to a drain in the street. they'd been there for close to half an hour already, jinsol still waking up (harder since she had no coffee) and the stranger (who jinsol learned had the name 'jiwoo') tense.

"we have to do something about it!" jiwoo sounded determined, just as determined as the last few times she said the same thing. "we need to save it!"

"we do." if jinsol was truly coherent, she could have realized that these words (repeated) were probably the only ones they had exchanged thus far.

"maybe we could pick up the drain?"

jinsol wanted to slide her fingers underneath the small metal bars of the drain to try it, then she realized how disgusting that would be, "does it even come off?"

"i don't know, does it?" jiwoo didn't hesitate and pulled at the drain; jinsol winced. she pulled and pulled, the drain not budging and jiwoo still pulling.

"yeah, i don't know if that's gonna wor--"

there was a creek -- metal on metal -- and jiwoo, "i got it!"

the grate was set onto the sidewalk; jiwoo first looking into the drain and then reaching an arm down to grab the puppy. her elbow and forearm had specks of dirt on them, and her hand was as slimy as the dog's fur. jiwoo set the puppy in her lap, petting it's head and body and telling it comforting words jinsol wasn't all too sure it could understand.

jiwoo looked up towards jinsol, "what do we do now?"

"shouldn't we go to a vet or shelter?" if she were to be honest, she had no idea, but those two options seemed like a safe bet.

"can we get coffee first?" jiwoo asked, eyes not too far off from those of the puppy.

jinsol -- completely unaware that she was now going to be responsible for two more living beings in her life -- agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> [requested by an anon on cc](https://twitter.com/_0222fm/status/1157162556428976128) ([from a drabble game pls play too](https://twitter.com/_0222fm/status/1155969122565386240))


End file.
